


Euphoria

by ScarletSky153



Series: The Story of Volleyball and Basketball Idiots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Winter Cup, Potentially OOC, Prequel, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, Soft Kagami Taiga, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Texting, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Euphoria-/yo͞oˈfôrēə/- nouna feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness.Or: How Kageyama Just Want to Spend A Day with His Boyfriend, Kagami, but His Date Got Hijacks By Hinata and Tsukishima.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Story of Volleyball and Basketball Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> First, this story happens during Kageyama’s third year, their third Spring High just before graduation. So maybe January 2015? Also, about a month after Kagami’s first year’ Winter Cup. Second, I hope I write Hinata and Tsukishima accurately or not that OOC. Third, the title is from the song Euphoria by Jungkook of BTS ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Private Chatroom**

> **Taiga (08.27)**
> 
> _we’re still on this afternoon?_
> 
> _u don’t have to, if ur too tired_
> 
> **Tobio (08.32)**
> 
> _yes_
> 
> _its ok, tomorrow is only the opening ceremony_
> 
> **Taiga (08.33)**
> 
> _u remember the way to my apt?_
> 
> _nevermind, ill come and get u_
> 
> _ur on the usual hotel?_
> 
> _wait ur coach ok with u hanging out right?_
> 
> **Tobio (08.35)**
> 
> _yeah, the usual_
> 
> _gonna be there around 11_
> 
> _they said its ok as long as I bring someone else_
> 
> _and got back before 7_
> 
> _so this means it’s time for you to meet my team_
> 
> _…or maybe only the other third years_
> 
> _or maybe only Hinata_
> 
> **Taiga (08.40)**
> 
> _but ive already met them last year?_
> 
> _went to miyagi n everything_
> 
> _oh btw me n miwa-nee r going to ur opening 2mrrw_
> 
> **Tobio (08.46)**
> 
> _as friends, not as boyfriends_
> 
> _wait ur in contact w miwa?_
> 
> **Taiga (08.50)**
> 
> _aa, got it_
> 
> _ofc, for ur surprise visit last year_
> 
> **Tobio (08.52)**
> 
> _i didn’t know abt it ):_
> 
> **Taiga (08.55)**
> 
> _i didn’t tell u? sorry_
> 
> _btw i need to go out_
> 
> _grocery shopping_
> 
> **Tobio (08.56)**
> 
> _no u didn’t_
> 
> _buy me some milk?_
> 
> **Taiga (08.58)**
> 
> _definitely_
> 
> _see u soon, k?_
> 
> _< 3_
> 
> **Tobio (09.00)**
> 
> _cant wait to see u again_
> 
> _< 3_

* * *

“Kageyama-kun, you look restless,” Hinata looks at Kageyama with inquiring eyes from his usual seat on the bus. It’s their third time going to National for the Spring Tournament and even though he still feel nervous, it’s a lot better than their first time and he thought the other third years feel the same, but maybe that’s not the case with Kageyama.

The boy in question only hummed. A few seconds later, Hinata can hear a buzz and with a speed of light Kageyama open up his phone and read whatever it was on the screen before typing a reply.

Now Hinata got curious.

It’s not like Kageyama to be this restless on the road and Hinata will know because he’s been sitting beside the dark haired boy for nearly three years now. He can say that Kageyama use his phone more than usual this month –and his usual is already _more than an average teenager_ but actually make sense after the team find out about his long-distance friendship with Kagami, something that still weirded him out because Kageyama in a _long-distance friendship?!_ Weird.

“Is that Kagami-kun?” some head around them titled at the sound of Kagami’s name. Even after two years knowing him, it’s still weird to hear about Kageyama’s long-distance friend.

Kageyama flinch a bit before nodding. “I’m going to his place for lunch and maybe dinner.”

“Wait what? Why?!”

“Because I want to spend some time with my boyfriend when we’re on the same city, Hinata _boke_.”

Hinata blink.

And blink again.

“B-BOYFRIEND?!” Now all of the head around them turn around, wearing the same shock face as Hinata. “SINCE WHEN KAGAMI-KUN’S YOUR BOYFRIEND?! AND WHY DIDN’T I KNOW ABOUT IT?!!!”

This time, Kageyama blushed brightly, making the team gape from the sight. “Don’t be so loud, stupid!”

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“So the King finally found his Queen,” Tsukishima snickered from his seat in front of them. “How does it feel to have a taller Queen, King?”

“Shut up!”

“Mou, Shittyshima, don’t call Kagami-kun a Queen!” Hinata interject, flailing his arms around, “he’s even _taller_ than you!”

Kageyama send Tsukishima a smirk, proud that _at least_ Kagami beat him in that area. Tsukishima only rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t answer Hinata’s question, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi pointed out. Besides him, Yachi send him a pleading face, also curious with the answer.

“Ugh, it’s none of your business.”

“Not fair! We’re your friend! We know when Yamaguchi finally got together with Yachi, why can’t we know about you too?”

Kageyama grimaced. He really didn’t want to tell them… but eh. Whatever. He still need someone to accompany him to Kagami’s apartment anyway. “Tch, he confess after his team won the Winter Cup last December. We’ve been together since then.”

“So, only about a month? Congratulations, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi give the boy a wide smile.

Kageyama mumbled his thanks, feeling his face starts to blush again. Beside him, Hinata starts snickering.

“So that’s why you’ve been on your phone more than usual! I can’t believe you can act like a lovesick teenager, Yamayama-kun.”

“Shut up, stupid. At least I’m not single anymore.”

“Hey, that’s not fair! Tsukishima’s also single.”

“Wait, he’s not with that Nekoma’s ex-captain?”

“The fuck are you talking about, King?!”

“Where are you going to eat, Kageyama? You said something about his place?” Yamaguchi cut through smoothly before they can bicker more. It’s a skill that develop at the end of their second year and he perfected during their third year. It’s a necessary skill to have as their captain, Yamaguchi once told them.

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah. Taiga lives alone in his apartment, so it’s easier and cheaper to go to his place for lunch and then spend some time there. Beside, there’s a basketball court near his place so sometimes we go there to get some practice, even if now is too cold.”

“What, you gonna eat take out instead?”

“Taiga can cook, Dumbass.”

“Eh?! Lucky!”

“I can’t believe Kagami-san wants to be with you, King. Must be the title.”

“He didn’t even play volleyball, Tsukishima!”

They spend the rest of their time on the road with bickering. The five of them got closer in the second year, with the pressure of becoming a good _senpai_ finally hit them with the arrival of their new underclassmen. Slowly, all of them learn how to guide and teach the newest addition to the team, especially Kageyama with the memories of his time on Kitagawa Daiichi still occasionally haunting him and pressuring him to be _better_. But maybe, his friendship with Kagami mellowed him, settling him by giving him a place to be comfortable and to unwind. Also, with Kagami, Kageyama learn how to communicate better because Kagami wasn’t really good with it either and _at least_ one of them have to master it and not just blurt things out without thinking thoroughly to make their friendship survive. In the end, both of them can communicate with each other better –especially now with them dating—to avoid miscommunication.

Kageyama sometimes didn’t understand how easy their relationship is. Nearly effortless. There’s some awkwardness at the start of their friendship, but maybe the distance –and after being friends with Hinata for nearly a year—helps them acclimating with being friends. Through text and phone call they learn more about each other, supporting the others through soothing words and comfortable silence. Especially when they find out that Kagami’s father won’t join him in Tokyo in the middle of Kageyama’s second year.

It’s only been ten months since they knew each other, but Kagami has become one of his best friend even with the age difference. Kageyama really tempt to bring Kagami to Miyagi, but he knew that no high school in Miyagi can challenge Kagami in basketball. Not like Tokyo with so many powerhouse schools. So Kageyama tried to always be there for Kagami, answering every phone call and text message to stave off his loneliness.

And now he miss the red head even more. It used to feel so weird, missing someone this much. But now, not really.

Kageyama pick up his phone and turn the screen on. The picture in his lock screen is the five of them, Kageyama with Hinata in the middle and Yachi on the other side, Yamaguchi behind her and Tsukishima behind Kageyama. Their smile is wide even though they look ruffled and tired after two long weeks of training camp in Tokyo. On the last day, he went to Kagami’s favorite burger joint, Maji Burger near Nekoma, and meet up with the then third year middle schooler.

But the picture on his home screen is the one he look at the most. It’s a picture of Kagami in the middle of a dunk, his smile so wide and his eyes shines bright with happiness. Kageyama took it last year, in the beginning of his third year and Kagami’s first year of high school. He went to Tokyo for a week, partly because after the training camp Kagami went back to Miyagi with him so now it’s his turn to visit, mostly because even he admit that he miss Kagami. He stayed at Kagami’s home the entire week, sharing space and comfortable silence and hushed conversations spoken in the middle of the night. They eat breakfast and dinner together, making simple meals in Kagami’s kitchen. In the afternoon when Kageyama didn’t have other places to be, they roam around Tokyo like tourists. In the evening, they went to a nearby basketball court for Kagami to play around a bit, and then Kageyama practice receive with Kagami. A week full of simple routines.

It’s amazing, having Kagami close to him both physically and emotionally. That’s when Kageyama realize that the week full of domesticity between them is something he wants to experience more, probably for the rest of his life but he knows not to think that far ahead when they’re still in high school.

He knew and understand about their age difference, that it unnerved people when they know about their two years difference even when they didn’t look like it. Kagami’s tall and mature enough to be mistaken as a college student. Also, the both of them have more or less the same maturity level. They both have the tendency to just roll with punches, doing what they need to do and not really overthink about the details when it involve their sports, volleyball and basketball. But this _relationship_ is different, it’s too important for Kageyama to do things impulsively. Maybe when they’re both in college, or maybe once he knew for sure his next step after high school, or maybe after Spring High he would confess.

But Kagami beat him into it, confessing just after his biggest win, and there’s no way Kageyama reject him so here they are.

Just a few minutes before they reach their hotel, his phone buzz once more, indicating an incoming message. Kageyama opened it eagerly.

> **From: Taiga (10.53)**
> 
> _im already at the hotel lobby_
> 
> _can I kiss u when I see u?_

“OOOOOOOH he’s so forward! Our Kagami-kun has grown up!” Hinata scream in his ear. Startled, Kageyama nearly drop his phone before finally stabilize it. He threw a glare, making some of the first year yelped in fear.

“Don’t shout, Hinata _boke!_ Stop peeking on my text! Also, he’s not _your_ Kagami-kun! _DUMBASS!_ ”

Hinata laugh. Getting annoyed, Kageyama pushed Hinata hard, making him nearly fall but he didn’t stop laughing. Kageyama growled, pissed off by Hinata. But really, he should’ve expect it especially after he knew he’s been texting Kagami this whole time.

> **From: Tobio (11.01)**
> 
> _we’ll be there in maybe five_
> 
> _yes u can_
> 
> _pls_

“You’re whipped, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi snickered from behind him, obviously also has seen the message. Kageyama wants to scowl at him too, but.

He’s too happy.

He can’t wait to see Kagami.

* * *

Kagami is not nervous. He’s _not._

…Okay, maybe he is. But sue him, he’s finally meeting his boyfriend after nearly a month of long-distance relationship!

Kagami thought moving their friendship forward into a relationship will make things a little bit awkward, but they’re not. Really. The non-awkwardness makes him cautious because he watched how the Coach and Hyuuga-senpai being awkward around each other in the beginning of their relationship even though the two of them were friends for a long time, longer than him and Kageyama.

But it’s easy with the setter. They text and call each other like they usually do, but now with more affection. There’s some _shift_ in the way they talk with each other… more freeing, in a way. Kagami is not afraid of being rejected if (when) he suddenly blurt out how beautiful Kageyama’s eyes are, or how cute he is when he pout even though he’s older than him, or how he miss him.

It’s good to finally able to dote on the older boy. Or as Kuroko said, finally channeled his mothering tendency properly to the other boy.

Realizing that _those_ are the only change that happened between them makes Kagami think that even before they’re officially dating, they already act like a couple.

Kagami check his phone to see a reply from Kageyama, telling him that he’ll be there in about five minutes and _he’s allowed to kiss him omg yes!_

Kagami never thought he’s the type to display affection. Heck, Kuroko and their team manage to rile and tease him and makes him blush from talking about _feelings_ or hearing even a small sign of innuendo or praises. But it seems like he miss Kageyama too much. And that Kageyama has always been the exception.

…if Kuroko can see him or hear his thought, he’ll laugh at him in that silent way of his for sure. Or maybe sent a stare full of judgement. Kuroko can do both.

Suddenly, his phone buzz. Startled –because it can’t be Kageyama, he’s going to be there in a few minutes—Kagami turn the screen on. And promptly growl.

> **From: Kuroko (11.03)**
> 
> _Kagami-kun, do you want to play three-on-three with Aomine-kun, Sakurai-kun, Kise-kun, and Kasamatsu-san?_
> 
> _Kise-kun wants to play with Kasamatsu-san as often as possible before he left for college in a few months._
> 
> **From: Taiga (11.03)**
> 
> _i thought kise’s leg still hurt?_
> 
> _but no_
> 
> _tobio’s here for nationals_
> 
> _im going to spend my day with him_
> 
> _NO MIRACLES ALLOWED_

Kagami turn his phone off. Nope. He’s not going to be dragged to another Miracles-Induced sparring. No. He may love basketball so much the team call him _basketball idiot,_ but not today.

He’s going to meet Kageyama and kiss him because he’s allowed, they’re going to his place and eat Kageyama’s favorite food for lunch, and then they’ll spend a few hours cuddling on the couch and watch either a Studio Ghibli movie, NBA or volleyball games, and then Kagami will make them dinner, something simple or maybe another curry, and supply Kageyama with lots of milk and food before sending him back to his hotel. Tomorrow, he’ll watch the opening with Miwa-nee, and the next day he’ll watch and cheer for his boyfriend as he and his team play his last volleyball tournament in high school. Win or lose, Kagami then will treat him with ramen or curry and buys a lot of milk.

He’s going to _spoil Kageyama because now he’s allowed to do it._

“Taiga!”

Hearing his name, Kagami turns around and quickly stand up. There, on the hotel’s front door, stood Kageyama. In quick strides that nearly turn into running, Kageyama went to him and in seconds Kagami finally has his boyfriend in his arms.

His arms tighten on Kageyama’s waist and he can feel Kageyama’s arms around his shoulder. He duck his head onto the space between Kageyama’s shoulder and neck, basking in the scent of his boyfriend. For more than a few seconds they stood in each other’s embrace, having their fill of each other, to bask in a lover’ presence. The raging storm that Kagami didn’t know wage inside of him settle down into a familiar _calm secure soothe shelter grounding_ he always feel around Kageyama, and for the first time since they won the Winter Cup and Kagami’s confession and kissed Kageyama, he’s finally _home._

Kagami lift his head and his red eyes found Kageyama’s blue eyes. He tucked his fingers under Kageyama’s chin and lift his head gently –he really love their height difference—before closing the gap between them.

Kageyama sighed into the kiss and Kagami deepened it, his tongue licked along Kageyama’s bottom lip before pushing its way to explore his mouth. A small sound escape between them but after a few moments they slow down a bit, finally realizing they’re still in public. Kagami settle down the kiss into a small pecks before slowly, unwillingly, pulled away.

Their forehead touched each other’s and they opened their eyes slowly, basking in the aftermath of their first kiss after being away from each other for so long.

Kagami give Kageyama a small smile. “Hi.”

“Hi yourself.”

“So, ready to get out of here?”

“I need to put my stuff on the hotel room.”

“Aa, I’ll wait here, then.”

Kageyama gives him a small peck on his cheek before pulling away and turn to a group of people that Kagami vaguely recognize –he remember Hinata with a red hair that is even more attention grabbing than his now yelling at his boyfriend, the blond with glasses is Tsuki-something added something that rile up his boyfriend, and two other third years that Kagami knows as the Captain and Manager tried to distribute the room keys to the awaited players, ignoring the ruckus behind them. After another shouting, the Karasuno team (finally he remember its name!) make their way into the elevators, Kageyama turns a bit and give him a small wave. Kagami waves back before sitting down on the sofa he sat before, a wide grin on his face.

He ignore the stare he got after the kiss. It’s not his fault he miss his boyfriend.

* * *

Kagami’s apartment is only a ten minutes’ walk from Kageyama’s hotel, both near Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. They spend the time walking side by side, their fingers loosely intertwined and nearly hidden inside their coats pockets, studiously ignoring Hinata’s teasing and Tsukishima’s smirk. It’s a pity Yamaguchi and Yachi can’t come with them because Kageyama feels like it’s _time_ for his friends to meet his boyfriend, but he’s a little bit relieve too. He can handle two of his four friends’ teasing, but not all of them, even though he prefer the Captain and Manager.

Kagami’s apartment has become a very familiar place to Kageyama. He walks inside with the surety of someone who has been here a few times before, something that Tsukishima took notes.

“I’m home,” Kagami mumbled automatically, “you don’t have to remove your shoes, I don’t have any slippers for guests. Others don’t, but Tobio usually go bare foot.”

“You have a huge home, Kagami-kun!” Hinata exclaimed, already removed his shoes and tugging at Tsukishima’s arm impatiently.

Kagami gave them an embarrassed smile. “Ah, thank you, Hinata-san. I should’ve lived here with my dad but he’s still busy in America.”

“WHOA! That’s so cool! I thought Kageyama’s not serious when he said you live alone! Have you been there before, Kagami-kun? And don’t be so formal! You’re Kageyama’s boyfriend!”

Kagami looks like he’s overwhelmed with the whirlwind named Hinata Shouyou, so with consideration Kageyama chopped Hinata’s head and send a death glare to a snickering Tsukishima.

“Don’t be so loud, dumbass! Taiga, you said you cook something?” Kageyama pushed Hinata through the corridor that leads to Kagami’s living room, his boyfriend follow behind him and sending him a thankful stare.

“Yeah, your favorite, pork curry with eggs on top. You guys ok with that, right?”

Kageyama seriously really like this boy and very thankful for his existence.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. “That’s fine! I can’t wait to taste your cooking, Kageyama really love it.”

“True,” Tsukishima added, “he’s been bragging about it.”

“No I don’t!”

“Don’t lie, king, that’s unbecoming.”

“Yeah, don’t lie, Bakageyama! You don’t need to be shy about it!”

“Who said I’m shy, Hinata _boke_!”

Kagami laugh when he watch the three Karasuno players bickering with each other. He’s glad that Kageyama have good teammates. It’s easy to see that he’s at ease with the other two, not afraid to dish out some insult or another, but never went too far. Kagami knows that when they first met each other, Kageyama still learn how to have some tact especially with his teammates. He’s more careful with his words, better at mincing his words as to not be hurtful but still giving useful advice. He’s happy that Kageyama’s happy.

Kagami’s busying himself with preparing four plates, with his being the fullest, and carefully bringing two to the table in front of his sofa.

“Err, I’m sorry we have to eat here, I don’t really have a dining table.”

“It’s okay!”

“I’ll bring the other two, Taiga.”

“Thanks, Tobio. You guys want to drink something? I think I just stock some sodas on the fridge.”

“Just water’s fine for me, Kagami-kun!”

“Same for me,” Tsukishima told him, receiving a nod from the red head.

Kagami walks to his kitchen where Kageyama already picked four mugs and filling them with water from the tap. He then give in to the temptation of hugging Kageyama from behind. Kageyama tensed a little bit before sagging completely on his chest, a hand tangled with Kagami’s on his stomach while the other still hold the mug. Kagami hummed, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s body in his arms, before reluctantly pulled away and reached for the mugs. Before he can turn around completely, Kageyama bring one hand to his face and peck his lips lightly.

Kagami smiled at the older boy, and receiving a small but still bright smile from Kageyama. So cute.

The lunch went by smoothly, if not a little louder than his usual. He and Kageyama talk a bit, mostly about the latter’s Nationals, with Hinata chimed in every now and then about some school they’re familiar with. He also nagged Tsukishima about his tendency to eat less while the blond just ignored him or batted his hand when Hinata tried to feed him. Kagami accidentally told the other red head about _his_ partner that also like to eat so little and before long, the two red head starts bemoaning about their teammates while Tsukishima and Kageyama, shockingly, team up with each other and argues back.

It may not be a ‘lunch date’ that Kagami envision before, but it’s still memorable and enjoyable.

In the end, they spend the afternoon in front of his TV, first by watching his match in Winter Cup against Touou. Kageyama curled besides him, shamelessly cuddled with his boyfriend and ignoring his teammates’ judging stares.

“Why do you want to watch my match, Tobio?” Kagami murmured into Kageyama’s hair while he watch his team and Aomine’s team on the screen start to line up.

“I only got to watch your final match but you’re going to watch mine from the beginning,” Kageyama murmured back, his blue eyes already focused on the screen, “That’s not fair.”

Kagami hummed, and decided that yeah, that’s not really fair. He wants to show off to his boyfriend especially when they team won. So he settles into the sofa with his boyfriend curled up beside him and his two teammates sit on the floor.

Watching his match against Touou that happened more or less a month ago brings too many memories for Kagami. He can’t help but analyze every mistakes he made and how to make himself better. Yes, they beat Aomine and his team, but after that he barely manage to win on their nearly daily sparring match. He still need to train a lot more to be able to beat Aomine and the rest of the Miracles, especially when Seirin lost Kiyoshi next year.

Lost in his train of thought, he didn’t realize that the match is over and the three volleyball players are watching him in amazement –even though one of them is very much hidden and will deny it if asked.

“WHOA! Kagami-kun! You’re so amazing! You jump so high, and that last jump when you _swhooosh_ and goes _fyuuush_ with the ball, amazing! Your team is also amazing! The ghost one is scary! One second he’s not there and then _BAM!_ And all of you are tall, it’s not fair!” Hinata scream in front of him, waving his arms excitedly. Tsukishima moved away from the red head with a frown on his face.

“Eh?!” Kagami blink confusedly, “a-ah, it’s nothing, really! We may have won, but I still need to get stronger to beat them again next year.”

“Aomine is the blue haired one, right? He’s good,” Kageyama nodded to the screen, “but you’re also amazing, Taiga. Is he part of the ‘Generation of Miracles’ you told me before?”

Kagami grimaced. Yeah, there are times when he complain to Kageyama about the Miracles and their attitude and their skills. It’s a long ramble and Kageyama was really patient with him the whole time. He is, after all, an athlete too that also has his fair share of frustration when he play against a stronger opponent.

“Yeah, that was Touou’s Ace and Kuroko’s former partner. He became too strong in middle school and act like an arrogant asshole because no one can beat him. Well, now Seirin did and we’ll try again and win next year.”

Kageyama nodded. “I knew that the… ‘Miracles’ are the genius players in Japan’s high school basketball, but I never knew they’re that good.”

“Their team in middle school was unbeatable, and now the only team that can go against them are the one with other Miracles,” Kagami shrugged. This statement seems to shock the other three.

“They’re good, but _not_ that good, right?” Hinata titled his head, looking at him intently. “I mean, your team didn’t have those _Miracles_?”

“But we have, the _ghost one_.” Kagami used at the name Hinata used to describe Kuroko, snorting in amusement. Blunt but accurate.

They chatted a bit about the game, Kagami answered a few questions from Hinata and Kageyama while also ask a few things about strong volleyball players. It seems like while they have one or two strong players on a team, there’s no guarantee that those team will always win on the preliminaries or Nationals. Kagami can’t help but think that maybe, now the Miracles spread out across six different schools, and with the existence of players such as Hanamiya and Haizaki, the tournament will be more exciting. Besides, maybe there’s more interesting new players come up once the new term start.

After a while, Hinata seems to fall asleep on the other side of his sofa and Tsukishima’s busy scrolling through his phone, so Kagami decide it’s time to have some _privacy_ with his boyfriend. He herd a willing Kageyama to his room, both of them ignored Tsukishima’s smirk, and close the door.

_Finally._

Kageyama watch Kagami with amused eyes and Kagami just smile sheepishly.

“I just want to spend some time alone with you, ok? We don’t have to do anything…”

Kageyama snort but went to Kagami’s closet and pick up his Seirin’s white jersey and old boxers before walking to the bathroom.

“Wait what—?”

“It’s only two in the afternoon, we have five hours before we need to go back to the hotel. I want to be comfortable while cuddling with you.”

Kagami smiled at Kageyama and also change into a more comfortable clothes. He’s in for an amazing afternoon, then.

* * *

“You know, Tsukishima-kun, I don’t understand why you want to join me meeting Kagami-kun,” Hinata told the blond a few hours later, already woke up from his nap and starts snooping around Kagami’s apartment, “that’s not like you at all.”

The living room is nearly bare, only a couple of basketball’s stuff and a few frame photos hanging on the wall. When Hinata walked through to see the photos, he snickered because nearly half of them is of Kagami and Kageyama, from that time when they first met in Kageyama’s first year of high school until the day Kagami won the Winter Cup. There’s also some group pictures of Kagami’s team and a picture with a blonde woman and another guy his age.

Hinata start to take picture of the couple’. For blackmail purpose, of course.

Tsukishima snorted when he saw what Hinata doing, but Hinata ignore it because he knows for sure that after he’s done, Tsukishima will do the same.

“I want to see the King interact with his Queen, of course,” Tsukishima said, scrolling through his phone again. “Also, Yamaguchi.”

Hinata nodded sagely. “Ah.”

It’s not a secret (anymore) that Yamaguchi has grown into a terrifying Captain with the ability to make them do anything with just a sweet smile. He’s channeling Suga, Tsukishima knew that. It’s a blessing that Yamaguchi never got the chance to get closer to Akaashi.

“You know… I’m happy that Kageyama has Kagami-kun now.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything but Hinata knew his teammate was listening to him.

“I’m going to Brazil, Yachi and Yamaguchi will attend university so far away from home, and you’ll stay in Sendai. Kageyama wants to stay in Tokyo so I’m happy that Kagami-kun is here.”

“Kageyama can take care of himself.”

“I knooooooow, but I also don’t want him to be lonely!”

“Tch.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. It’s amazing what being around his teammates so much for nearly three years can do to someone. Hinata and Tsukishima can hold conversations, Kageyama and Tsukishima’s bickering lack the sharp tones they had in the beginning of high school. Yamaguchi, of course, is the easiest to come along, and Yachi is also a sweetheart. The five of them has come so far from that band of mismatch players on their first year.

Hinata sometimes didn’t want things to end, but sooner or later they will. He can’t wait to start a new era, but now they have to close this chapter with a bang.

“Let’s win the national!”

“That’s the goal all along, shrimpy.”

Kageyama walk out of Kagami’s room in the middle of their argument. He really, _really_ tempted to just go back and ignore them and stay the night. It’s now around five and they need to be back to their hotel in two hours, unfortunately. Kageyama scowl at the noise Hinata made before walking to the kitchen to drink and also searching for some snacks. After a while, Kagami join him and then they decide to watch a Ghibli movie before dinner.

The rest of the evening spend comfortably, with some bickering about the best film made by Ghibli and homemade dinner, a simple stir fry because Kageyama didn’t want his boyfriend to cook something complicated and Kagami didn’t want them to eat take out. Before they leave, Kagami pack some left over for them, especially curry for Kageyama, receiving a kiss for the trouble. Also a lot of strawberry milk from his favorite brand. _That_ makes Kageyama kiss Kagami with so much enthusiasm they made out on the front door for longer than necessary.

During the walk back to the hotel, Kageyama purposely walk slower, reaching for Kagami’s hand and hold them tight. They didn’t really say anything, just take comfort in each other’s’ presence, knowing that tomorrow they’ll see each other again. When they reach Kageyama’s door, they share soft kisses and whispered words, ignoring Hinata’s snickering.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kagami finally release his hold of Kageyama, earning a pout. Snickering, Kagami can’t help but kiss that pout away.

“Cheer for us.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

**_Group Chat_ **

**_Seirin’s Basketball Club_ **

> **Kiyoshi Teppei (13.24)**
> 
> _anyone up for some three-on-three?_
> 
> **Captain Hyuuga (13.26)**
> 
> _YOU CAN’T USE YOUR LEG, MORON!_
> 
> **Izuki Shun (13.27)**
> 
> _aren’t you supposed to be resting??_
> 
> **Captain Hyuuga (13.29)**
> 
> _YES HE DID_
> 
> _SO DON’T PLAY THREE-ON-THREE_
> 
> **Coach Aida (13.30)**
> 
> _Anyone who plays with Teppei will have their training menu quadruple._
> 
> **Koganei Shinji (13.31)**
> 
> _sorry kiyoshi we don’t want to die yet_
> 
> _but a three-on-three seems like a good idea_
> 
> _im bored_
> 
> _any1???_
> 
> **Mitobe Rinnosuke (13.32)**
> 
> _(thumbs up emoji)_
> 
> **Koganei Shinji (13.34)**
> 
> _nais!_
> 
> _any firstie want to play too?_
> 
> **Furihata Kouki (13.35)**
> 
> _I’m in! Also, Kawahara is here and he says yes._
> 
> **Kuroko Tetsuya (13.37)**
> 
> _I too wants to play._
> 
> **Fukuda Hiroshi (13.38)**
> 
> _where and when???_
> 
> **Furihata Kouki (13.40)**
> 
> _Wait, where’s Kagami?_
> 
> _@Kagami Taiga_
> 
> **Kagami Taiga (13.41)**
> 
> _sorry cant_
> 
> _busy_
> 
> **Fukuda Hiroshi (13.43)**
> 
> _more important than basketball???_
> 
> **Kagami Taiga (13.46)**
> 
> _[Image: Kageyama in a middle of a match, eyes focused on his opponent]_
> 
> _[Image: Kageyama sets a ball to Hinata]_
> 
> _[Image: Kageyama in a middle of a jump serve]_
> 
> _its tobio’s last high school tournament_
> 
> _gonna be busy for a week_
> 
> **Captain Hyuuga (13.50)**
> 
> _…_
> 
> **Kuroko Tetsuya (13.51)**
> 
> _Kagami-kun, you’re whipped._
> 
> **Koganei Shinji (13.52)**
> 
> _so very whipped_
> 
> **Coach Aida (13.53)**
> 
> _I cant believe Kagami-kun’s the doting type_
> 
> _But good luck for Kageyama-san and his team!_
> 
> _Inform us if they win._
> 
> **Kagami Taiga (13.55)**
> 
> _ofc_
> 
> **Kiyoshi Teppei (13.56)**
> 
> _whoa good luck kageyama-san!_
> 
> _so… I still cant play? ):_
> 
> **Captain Hyuuga (13.58)**
> 
> _NO._

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A few days later when Karasuno won third place, Kagami (for the first time ever) spam the group chat with so many pictures he temporarily got kicked out by Hyuuga. He then got invited back by Coach but with warnings about tripling his training if he ‘show off’ like that again.
> 
> Also: as a ‘newlyweds’, Kagami is touchy and doting af and Kageyama can’t refuse his boyfriend anything because _finally boyfriend!_ Ehe (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
